


当他们死后他们在干什么

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 死后的人会变回自己认为的一生中最美好的年龄，斯内普11岁，莱姆斯13岁，詹姆和莉莉20岁，小天狼星16岁，阿不思18岁。





	1. Chapter 1

“看……着……我……”他轻声说。

绿眼眸盯着黑眼眸，但一秒钟后，那一双黑眸深处的什么东西似乎消失了，它们变得茫然、呆滞而空洞。抓住哈利的那只手垂落在地上，斯内普不动了。

——《哈利波特与死亡圣器》第三十二章 老魔杖

 

Chapter 1

 

斯内普睁开眼睛，周围萦绕着一片明亮的薄雾，他挣扎着从地上站起来，茫然地打量着四周。他抬起头，发现自己正站在一个巨大的玻璃圆顶下，阳光透过彩色的琉璃花窗，暖洋洋地照在地板上，映出一块块绚丽的光斑。

这究竟是怎么回事？发生了什么？有那么几秒钟，斯内普想不起之前的经历，他不知所措地站在原地，然后甩了甩头，开始思索着自己是怎么来到这里的。

一个刺耳而冰冷的声音。疼痛、鲜血、窒息、黑暗……然后是一双绿色眼睛，里面混杂着惊讶，厌恶，以及怜悯，他大口大口地呼吸着空气，因为疼痛而失去了思考的能力，喉咙里发出呼哧呼哧、咯啦咯啦的可怕声音。但他不能死，暂时还不能——

“看……着……我……”

绿眼睛在他的视网膜里开始褪色，就像所有的光线一样，逐渐地消失了。黑暗如浪潮般涌来，淹没了眼前的一切，他失去了知觉。死亡是如此迅速，比进入梦乡还快……

斯内普再次抬起头，圆顶之上的阳光显得如此不真实。

所以，这就是死亡？他僵硬的脸部抽动了一下，似乎试图挤出一个讥讽的笑容。

不得不说，一切比他想象中的要容易多了。

一股如释重负的感觉传遍斯内普的全身，他在心里嘲笑了伏地魔好一会儿，才开始迈开步子往前走去。

这个地方显得格外空旷和安静，仿佛只剩下那层白色的薄雾。斯内普觉得浑身上下轻飘飘的，他摸了摸自己的脖子，在那儿没有发现任何伤口，他的心情变得更加愉快了。

在走了好一会儿之后，四下里的雾开始慢慢地散去，斯内普开始听到前方隐隐约约传来了人声，似乎有一大堆人正在不远处大声地说笑，他的胃里一阵翻腾，不由得停下了脚步。

*

“我说，今天到底是哪个倒霉蛋，磨磨蹭蹭到现在都还没出现？”詹姆波特靠在长椅上，百无聊赖地打了个呵欠。

“引用阿不思的原话，是‘一个非常重要的人’。”小天狼星布莱克站在一旁，不以为然地耸了耸肩。他看上去非常年轻，顶多不超过十八岁。“我不明白，他为什么不能自己来迎接这个重要人物。”

“他说他要晚点才能赶过来，”莉莉波特忧心忡忡地说，“无论如何，我希望这次来的不再是哪个在战争里牺牲的孩子。”

下一秒，她就后悔了——詹姆和小天狼星对视了一眼，不出意料地狂笑了起来。莉莉皱起眉头，这两个人从昨天开始就一直是这种状态，“孩子”这个单词显然触动了他们的某个机关，只要每次有人不小心说漏嘴，詹姆和小天狼星就会爆发出一阵大笑，好像听到了顶级荒谬的笑话似的。

“成熟点吧，你们俩。”莉莉翻了个白眼。

“莉莉，你不能指望一个十六岁的青少年成熟到哪里去，”小天狼星冲她做了个鬼脸，“还有，停止再说‘成熟’、‘大人’这类字眼了，我们得顾忌月亮脸的感受，是不是？”

“可别这么说，大脚板，”詹姆他背后一本正经地开口，“莱米是个乖孩子，要知道，从昨天到现在他都没哭过鼻子呢。”

“我想你们忘记了，事实上，我比在场的人都要老。”一个闷闷不乐的声音从长椅的另一头响起来，莱姆斯卢平抱着双臂，表情阴郁地开口，然后从所有人怜爱的眼神中意识到自己看上去非常可笑。

“嘿，月亮脸，”小天狼星走到他身前蹲下来，用一只手捏了捏莱姆斯的脸蛋，“别闹脾气，等会儿我们带你去吃冰淇淋。”他怪腔怪调地说道。

“也许我们的莱米小宝贝儿更喜欢棉花糖。”詹姆幸灾乐祸地凑了过来，顺手在莱姆斯的浅棕色头发上胡乱地摸了一下。

“你们俩就不能消停一会儿吗？”莉莉发话了，她甩着深红色的长发走过来，凶巴巴地瞪了詹姆和小天狼星一眼，“放过莱姆斯吧，他已经够难过了。”

谢天谢地。莱姆斯朝她投去一个感激的眼神，莉莉回了他一个心领神会的笑容，然后从袍子里掏出一块巧克力，递到他面前。

“来，莱米，姐姐知道你最喜欢吃这个了。”

莱姆斯开始觉得，自己打一开始就应该跟正在生自己气的朵拉一块儿呆在家里，至少后者只把他当空气，而不是一个三岁孩子。

*

“……我敢肯定邓布利多会找到方法的……”

“……但月亮脸是特例，除了他，最糟的也就是小天狼星，可怕的十六岁……”

“……你这是嫉妒，事实上，十六岁对我来说刚刚好……”

“……亲爱的月亮脸，事情没那么糟糕，我们会好好照顾你的……”

“……你们两个巨婴能照顾好自己就算不错了……”

斯内普悄无声息地站在不远处，微风将薄雾吹散了一些，送来了对话的片段。他听见几个异常熟悉的声音，他当然认得出来这些都是谁，詹姆波特，那个自大的杂种，以及他的混球同伴小天狼星布莱克。但是，除此之外，还有一把温柔嗓音，几乎使他的心脏紧缩了起来——那个曾在他无数个不带色彩的梦里反复出现的嗓音，那个一度在耳边热烈而欢快地呼唤过他“西弗”的嗓音，那个他已经有将近二十年没有再听过，也从不指望再次听到的嗓音。

“……我认为你需要跟朵拉谈谈，我想她会理解的……”那个声音继续说着，斯内普僵硬地站在原地，恐惧，愧疚以及别的什么正在撕扯着他的心脏——她也在这儿——噢，她当然在这儿——她听上去那么快乐，就跟从前一样——

斯内普踉踉跄跄地往后倒退了几步，他的膝盖发着抖，试图四下寻找着藏匿的地方，但什么也没有，仿佛整个世界只剩下一片白茫茫的薄雾，和那个熟悉的，甜蜜的，让人流泪的声音。

他下意识地伸手想掏自己的魔杖，但却没能在袍子上找到任何的口袋。

“我不认为在这里你会需要它。”一个声音在他背后响起。

斯内普惊慌地转过身，一个红褐色头发的年轻人站在雾里，他微微笑着，那双明亮的蓝眼睛看上去不可思议的熟悉。

“你比我预料中要来得早一点儿，而且，”他愉快地打量着斯内普，“也比我预料中的要年轻一点儿。”

“无论如何，见到你总是很高兴，西弗勒斯。”

“你是谁？”斯内普冷冰冰地看着他，然后发现自己的声音变得有些怪异，就像是十几岁的青少年一样，带着变声期的沙哑。但现在顾不上那么多了，他甩甩头，警惕地往后退了一步，“这是什么地方？”

年轻人看了他好一会儿，才恍然大悟地拍了拍自己的脑门。

“啊，没错，多谢提醒，”他用一种微微被逗乐的语气开口，“我几乎忘记了，毕竟我与你上一次见到的时候相比，模样有些变化。”

说着，他走近了几步，斯内普才发现对方的个子高得出奇，以至于自己非得仰着脑袋才能看清他不可。

“我不记得我有见过你。”斯内普板着脸。

“如果我是你，西弗勒斯，就不会下这样仓促的结论，”他眨着蓝眼睛，脸上的笑意更明显了，“当然了，你一定会反驳，随时保持警惕心总不会错。”

斯内普突然觉得对方的说话语气异常熟悉。

“西弗勒斯，”他弯下腰，让两人的视线保持在同一个高度，然后把手搭在斯内普的肩膀上，“是我，阿不思邓布利多。”

*

“我觉得我好像看到阿不思了，”莉莉看着前面，从长椅上站了起来。

“阿不思。”她叫出声，那个高瘦的身影在不远处朝她挥了挥手。

“我不认为我能应付得来这个，”斯内普的身体瑟缩了一下，“让我走吧，阿不思，”他哀求道，“我不能——再说，那儿还有波特跟布莱克——”

“我很遗憾，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多温和地说，“但我恐怕你也没有别的地方可去了。”

“做点儿什么，阿不思，”斯内普绝望地说，“你知道我不可能以这幅模样去见她，决不可能——看在梅林的份上，”他的黄皮肤变成了坏牛奶那样的颜色，“她恨我，我知道，我是这个世界上她最不希望见到的人。”

“我想你会发现，人们往往比你想象中要宽容得多，”邓布利多摇了摇头，“另外，我倒是觉得，你现在的模样比过去的大多时候都要可爱得多。”

斯内普瞪大了眼睛，仿佛难以置信他会说出这种话。

“来吧，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多愉快地搓了搓手，“你总不能在我的袍子下面藏上一辈子。”

斯内普还想说点什么，但他的后背被人猛推了一把，他踉跄着往前走了几步，莉莉轻快的声音在他的头顶响起。

“我还以为您不来了呢，”她说着，往斯内普的方向走过来，他飞快地低下脑袋，希望用头发挡住自己的脸。

“盖勒特和我有些事情要忙，”邓布利多不紧不慢地说，“耽搁了一阵子。”

“我发誓，我可一点儿也不想知道是什么事，”莉莉咯咯地笑了起来，斯内普的眼眶一阵泛酸，他有多久没有这么近地听过她的笑声了。趁着两个人说话的空档，他低着脑袋，不动声色地试图往邓布利多的身后挪去，只要再一会儿，再多一会儿，他就能在莉莉看清他的脸以前转身逃跑。想到这，他的胃里一阵剧烈的灼痛——他甚至没有机会再看那张可爱的面庞一眼。

“詹姆和其他人呢？”邓布利多问。

“在前面呢，詹姆，小天狼星，莱姆斯，”莉莉喊道，“快过来，阿不思在这儿，他已经接到了今天的人了。”

不，不，不！斯内普的内心惊恐地尖叫着。他情愿死，也不想让波特和布莱克看见现在的自己。

“嘿，亲爱的，我是莉莉波特，你叫什么名字？”一温柔的双手按住了他的肩膀，斯内普一下子就僵在了原地，动弹不得。他把脑袋埋在胸前，强迫自己不要发抖，但显然于事无补，莉莉已经发现了他的异常。

“你还好吗？阿不思，这个孩子怎么了？”

请让我现在就死去吧。斯内普痛苦地想，然后他绝望地发现，自己已经死了。

“莉莉，我想我得告诉你，他不是哪个普通的孩子。”

“阿不思，我不明白——”

“西弗勒斯，我认为，也许你自己来说会更合适。”

斯内普死死地低着头，因为羞愧和痛苦而全身颤抖。

“您叫他什么？”莉莉惊愕的声音在他的脑袋上方响起。

“我想你们会需要一些个人空间。”邓布利多叹了口气，走向一边。

“抬起头来。”莉莉说。

斯内普一动不动地站在原地，觉得自己从没有一刻像现在这样害怕——哪怕是面对神秘人的时候——他没有勇气抬头，他多么希望自己能够就此消失……眼泪模糊了他的眼睛。

“我再说一次，”莉莉深吸了一口气，她的声音里带着前所未有的坚定，“西弗勒斯，抬起头来。”

斯内普仍旧没有一丝一毫的动静。

如果现在转身逃跑会怎么样呢？他痛苦地想着。莉莉一定会看不起自己的，但是，他又做过什么让她看得起的事情呢？

“不要让我重复第三次，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普松开了紧攥着的拳头。

来吧。他对自己说。别像个懦夫。

他咽了一口唾沫，随着慢慢抬头，视线移到莉莉右手无名指上的戒指——他打了一个激灵，出于痛苦，愧疚，还有别的什么。然后他对上了那双绿色的眼睛。

在沉默和寂静中，恐惧感在他的体内缓慢增长着。 

“莉莉，我，我很，我——”他试图说着什么，但是太迟了——某个嬉闹着的身影从后面跑过来，詹姆波特戏剧性地出现了，他伸手从背后搂住了莉莉，亲昵地将下巴搁在她的头顶，然后歪头吻了吻她的脸颊，看上去兴高采烈的。

“嘿，亲爱的，这儿什——”他停了一下，看到了斯内普，“——么状况？”他张大嘴巴。

但情况正在变得更加糟糕。

“新人在哪儿呢？”说话的人是小天狼星，他一只手搭着莱姆斯卢平的肩膀，慢悠悠地晃了过来，后者的个子矮上他一大截，看上去只有十二三岁。

斯内普看着他。他盯回去。

“操。”过了一会儿，小天狼星开口。

“操。”詹姆赞同道。

“太好了。”只有莱姆斯愉快地笑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

听见客厅传来的动静，尼法朵拉在床上翻了个身，使自己背对着门口，毯子从她的腰上滑了下来。没过多久，有人在黑暗中轻手轻脚地走进了卧室，她飞快地闭上眼睛，佯装睡得很熟。一双手轻轻地将掉在地板上的毯子捡了起来，然后重新盖到她的身上。尼法朵拉屏住呼吸，手臂被压得发麻，但她没有动，只是一声不吭地等待着。

过了一会儿，她听见从床头往门口走去的脚步声。

“你爱我吗？”尼法朵拉突然开口，她没有睁眼，仍旧保持着那个不舒服的睡姿，一动不动。

“抱歉，我把你吵醒了吗？”莱姆斯一只手扶着门把手，满怀歉意地说。

尼法朵拉从床上坐起来，抬手点亮了床头的灯，暖黄的光线一下子充斥着整间卧室，她眯着眼睛，过了好一会儿才适应过来。莱姆斯就站在光晕之中，他穿着一件洗得有些旧的套头毛衣，整个人的轮廓被照得毛茸茸的。尼法朵拉盯着他年轻的脸看了好一会儿，突然哭了起来。

“你爱我吗？莱姆斯，你爱过我吗？”

“你在说什么傻话，”莱姆斯走过去，坐在床沿，将她搂入怀里，像安抚小动物似的拍着她的后背，“你认为我会愿意娶一个自己不爱的女人，还跟她有了孩子？”

“我不知道，我不敢确定，”她抓着他衣服的前襟，使劲摇头，“我反复地问自己这个问题，可我找不到答案。”

“朵拉，”莱姆斯叹了口气，他扶起自己妻子的肩膀，使她看着自己的眼睛，“你相信我吗？”

“我——”她抽泣着，然后咬了咬嘴唇，“我想是的。”

“那么，你该相信我的选择。我爱你，我当然爱你，”他温柔地说，“从你顶着那头滑稽的粉红色短发问我叫什么名字的时候就开始了。这么多年来，你是唯一一个让我觉得现实比梦境更加美好的人。”

她显得十分震惊，脸色煞白，大滴大滴的眼泪不断地滚落到莱姆斯的手背上。

“我爱你，全心全意，就像知道自己必死一样地肯定。我唯一的担忧是，我不能让你幸福。”他停了停，忧伤地看着她，“朵拉，我这一生的快乐时光并不多，跟你结婚以后，还有泰迪的出生，我每一天都快乐得发狂，但同时也很痛苦——你太善良，太年轻，能配得上你的人应该是个更年轻更好的人，可是你选择了我。你给了我这个世界上我从未在除父母朋友以外的人身上感受过的爱，以及责任感，我是个懦夫，和你在一起的每一天，我都在担惊受怕，我怕自己一事无成，无法保护你和泰迪，我怕自己给你带来厄运——”

“我从来不知道，”尼法朵拉打断了他，脸上挂满了亮晶晶的泪水，“你为什么不告诉我，莱姆斯，我感觉自己就像个傻瓜一样，为了小事生你的气。”

“我希望你快乐，”他轻轻地说，“而不是流眼泪，但我好像从来没成功过。”

“再说，这可不是小事，”他突然板起脸，“可不是每个人的丈夫都会在死后变成十三岁。”

“我太傻了，”她破涕为笑，“我甚至从来没有考虑过你承担着那么多的压力——”

“你知道你值得的。”他说，轻轻地握住尼法朵拉的手，将它压在自己的胸口，“过去，现在，将来，永远。”

*

“好吧，”詹姆波特站在一栋白色的房子前面，拽着自己的头发，“谁去敲门？”

“不用考虑我了，尖头叉子，”小天狼星拍拍詹姆的肩膀，“我已经决定把这个伟大而光荣的任务留给真正的格兰芬多勇士。”

“你们在说什么，”尼法朵拉感兴趣地看着小天狼星，“这不过是一扇门而已。”

“你不明白，我亲爱的侄女，”小天狼星神秘兮兮地凑到她耳边，压低了嗓音，“重点不是门，而是门打开以后你所看到的场景——尖头叉子，我不确定这是个可以分享的秘密。”

“别傻了，大脚板，”詹姆做了个鬼脸，“你也不希望发生比上次更尴尬的事情吧，看在梅林的份上，这回我们有儿童在场，我可不希望莱米在没有做好心理准备的情况下看到一些改变他世界观的事情。”

“噢，你们俩，快闭嘴吧，”莉莉翻了个白眼，将尼法朵拉带到一边，“别相信他们，这没什么，只不过是阿不思和格林德沃现在住到一块儿了。”

“你漏掉了重点，亲爱的。”小天狼星纠正道。

“他们，你知道，”莉莉没理睬他，用手指对尼法朵拉比划了个心形，“明白了吗？”

尼法朵拉瞪大了眼睛。

“你一定是在开玩笑！”

“很遗憾，我是认真的（I am Sirius/serious）。”小天狼星见缝插针地说，然后和詹姆为这个无聊的双关语击掌庆贺。

“而且上次我还跟大脚板不小心看到了一些——”詹姆八卦兮兮地凑过来，“你懂的。”他在莉莉的眼神攻势之下，闭上了嘴巴。

“我还是不敢相信，”尼法朵拉震惊地捂着嘴巴，“我的意思是，我当然知道邓布利多——但我一直以为他和埃菲亚斯多吉——”

“我跟你一样，”莉莉低声说，“但自从巴希达告诉了我一些事情之后——”

“你们还要站在阿不思的家门口聊多久，”莱姆斯站在门廊的台阶上，无奈地提高了声音，“我们来这儿是有正事要办的。”

“没错，”詹姆一下子精神起来，“敲门吧，月亮脸，”他的脸上挂着促狭的笑容，“我们等着呢。”

小天狼星乐不可支地冲他竖了竖大拇指。

“我还以为死过一次的人会成熟一些，”莱姆斯面无表情地说道。“好吧，棒极了，反正本来也是我的主意——”他说着，转过身去，敲了敲门。

几乎是立刻，门就打开了。一个青年站在那里，身上穿着皱巴巴的晨衣，他生得十分英俊，一头金发在阳光下熠熠发光，只可惜脸上带着一丝不耐烦的表情，很难让人觉得亲切。

“你好。”他礼貌地用生硬的英语说道。

“你好，”莱姆斯说，“请问阿不思在吗？”

“你们是谁？”他挑起眉毛，打量着站在门口的一大堆人。

莱姆斯回过头，发现所有人都露出一副事不关已的表情 ，他只好硬着头皮做自我介绍。

“我是莱姆斯卢平，他们是我的朋友，我们有事情想找阿不思谈谈。”

“当然，”金发青年耸耸肩，“进来吧。”

“盖勒特，谁在那儿？”一个声音从里面传出来，尼法朵拉和莉莉交换了一个心领神会的眼神。

“你的霍格沃兹学生，我猜是。”金发青年懒洋洋地应了一声，然后将门打开了一些，让他们进屋。

“他就是格林德沃？”尼法朵拉悄悄地在莉莉耳边问。

“没错，”莉莉以同样低的声音回复她，“看上去怪吓人的，是不是？”

“不，我的意思是，他和魔法史上的照片长得也太不一样了，他太——好看了。”尼法朵拉想了半天，还是不好意思地补充道。

“那是必须的，不然你想想，该有多少魔法界的少女愿意为他那张脸去干蠢事啊。”

“咳咳，女士们，你们的丈夫还在场呢。”詹姆不高兴地将脑袋挤到她们中间，“再说，那个家伙是个杀人不眨眼的大魔头，哪里好了。”

“同意，”小天狼星说，“像我这样既英俊又善良的人实在不多了。”

詹姆忍不住笑出了声。

格林德沃看了他一眼，突然走了过来。

“你是哈利波特的父亲。”他不客气地说，用的是陈述句。

“我是。”詹姆骄傲地回答。

格林德沃从鼻子里轻轻地哼了一声，“我猜到了，你们长得一模一样。”然后他飞快地用德语说了句什么，没有人听懂。

“我去给你们泡茶，”他说着，转过身，“英国人离不开这个。”

“他在骂你。”小天狼星等他走了以后，才用肯定的语气说。

“什么？”詹姆困惑地看着他，“可是为什么？”

小天狼星没来得及回答，一个熟悉的身影从楼梯上走了下来，邓布利多手里端着一碟饼干，看上去神采奕奕。

“啊，我就猜到是你们，”他笑了起来，“非常抱歉，我刚才正在和西弗勒斯谈一些事情。”

“鼻涕精也在这儿？”詹姆飞快地开口，顾不上自己妻子责备的眼神。

“太棒了，我好奇等会儿伏地魔是不是也要出现，”小天狼星嘀咕道，“这座房子的客人显然还能更糟糕一点儿。”

“阿不思，我们——我有事情想问您，”莱姆斯开口，“是有关于我的年龄的一些问题。”

“我知道，”邓布利多用蓝眼睛亲切地看着他，“这也是西弗勒斯拜访我的原因。”

“他还在这儿吗？”莉莉突然问道。

“哦，很遗憾，”邓布利多愉快地说，“在听见你们的声音以后，他就不顾我的劝阻，从二楼窗口离开了。”

“感谢梅林。”小天狼星咧嘴笑了。

“好了，我想你们都得先坐下来，这将会是一个延续很长时间的谈话，”邓布利多说着，扬了扬手里的碟子，“有人想来一块蔓越莓饼干吗？”

*

斯内普在邓布利多家的后花园里，半跪在草地上，查看着自己袍子的破损情况。刚刚从窗台上跳下去的时候，他忘记了自己那十一岁的身体承受不了两层楼的高度，一落地，他的脚踝就扭伤了，手肘也被旁边的玫瑰丛扎得鲜血淋漓，当然，最糟糕的还是那声巨响，他发誓站在客厅的詹姆波特探头往这边看了看。

“你还好吗？”一个声音在斯内普的身后响起。

该死！他在心里暗暗诅咒道。斯内普没有想到邓布利多的后花园里还有其他人，他一点儿也不愿意在这个时候让任何人看见自己。

“你受伤了。”声音的主人走了过来，斯内普用袍子盖住自己的手臂，低着头没吭声，从他的角度只能看见两只穿着小小的粉色搭扣舞鞋的脚。

“给，”一方干净的手帕递到了他的面前，“你在流血。”

斯内普忍不住抬起头，一个十二三岁的金发少女正蹲在他前面，湛蓝的大眼睛里带着茫然而天真的神气。

“谢谢。”过了好一会儿，斯内普才咕哝着，接过手帕。他并没有打算真的用这玩意儿处理伤口，他只是希望能让对方赶紧消失，但那少女显然来了兴致，她索性提起裙摆，坐在了斯内普的对面，同时用一只手捧着脸颊，好奇地打量着他，没有半点离开的意思。

“我没见过你，”她说，“你是阿不思的朋友吗？”

斯内普瞪着她，仿佛听到了什么荒谬的事情一样，“不，”他思索着，摇了摇头，“我们——我是他的，嗯，同事。”

“那你一定是霍格沃兹的教授，对吧！”女孩的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，她自然而然地伸手拽住了斯内普的袍子，“你是教什么学科的？”

“魔药。”他短促地回答道，有些不悦地将自己的袍子扯回来，扶住旁边的篱笆，艰难地站了起来。

“你要去哪里？”少女跟着他站了起来，听上去十分失望，“你得治治你的伤口。”

“我没事，”斯内普恼火地嘟囔着，一瘸一拐地朝花园的出口走去。路过客厅的落地窗时，他尽量佝偻着要，把脑袋埋得低低的——他可不想在这种时候被波特和布莱克认出来。

“但你的手——”少女急急地追上来，她跟在他的身后，声音里充满关切，“也许我可以叫盖勒特过来替你看看。”

“不，”斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，然后又抬头望了一下四周，然后他把声音压得更低，“听着，我死不了，好吗，现在，”他一挥手，露出了袍子底下满是划伤的手臂，“请你安静一点，让我离开。”

“天哪，”看到他的手臂，少女惊恐地捂住了嘴巴，“我不能让你这样离开，阿不思，盖勒特”她突然提高了嗓音，“快过来，我们这里需要帮助！”

“你快给我闭嘴！”斯内普又羞又怒地冲她大叫起来，然后他做贼似的看了四周一眼，胡乱地扒着篱笆，跌跌撞撞地往出口跑去。

客厅里，听见动静的大家纷纷从沙发上坐了起来，趴着窗户望出去。

“嘿，快看，那不是鼻涕精吗？”小天狼星惊奇地看着对方落荒而逃的背影，嚷嚷起来。那个黑色的身影听见他的声音，跑得更快了。

“他怎么啦？”詹姆皱起眉毛。

“阿利安娜，刚刚发生什么事了？”邓布利多轻声询问着站在院子里的少女。

“他——你的同事，受伤了，”阿利安娜难过地说，“我给了他我的手帕，想让你们帮他看看，可是他好像是在害怕什么，我一喊，他就跑了。”

“他受伤了？”邓布利多问。

阿利安娜担忧地点了点头。

“一切都会没事的，”邓布利多安抚着她，“过不了半个小时他的伤口就会愈合，在这儿你不像过去那样，要等上半个月。”

“我只是想帮忙。”阿利安娜伤心地说。

“我知道，”邓布利多温和地说，“亲爱的，这不是你的错。”

“没错，”小天狼星热情地说，“我是说，那可是鼻涕精——只要你不小心提起‘干净’、‘处理’、‘洗澡’这几个字眼，他就会消失得比金色飞贼还快。”

詹姆发出一阵更像是笑声的咳嗽。

“来吧，亲爱的，”格林德沃不知道什么时候出现在了院子里，他懒洋洋地半倚在篱笆上，朝阿利安娜招招手，“别再苦着脸了，我在阁楼里找到了点有意思的东西，你一定会喜欢的。”

“我希望不是什么吓人的玩意儿，毕竟盖勒特口中的‘有意思’跟一般巫师的理解不大一样——”目送院子里的两个人走后，邓布利多才重新转过身，笑眯眯地看着所有人，“对了，我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“不得不说，死要比活着好多了，”小天狼星双手交叉叠在脑后，靠着院子里的那棵苹果树，盘腿坐下，同时贪婪地嗅着空气里烤布丁的香味。

这是一个晴朗的夏日午后，女人们的轻笑声从草地的另一边传来，她们穿着格子围裙，伴随着锅碗瓢盆发出的清脆的碰撞声，愉快地忙碌着。在他的旁边，詹姆波特坐在秋千上，百无聊赖地晃着两条腿，打了个呵欠。

“那是因为死的人越来越多了，”他说，“我想你还记得刚开始的时候吧。” 

“是啊，”小天狼星皱皱鼻子，露出一个古怪滑稽的表情，“说不上是好事还是坏事。”

“如果是别的什么人，我肯定会说我倒情愿他们活着，”詹姆咕哝着，“例如月亮脸，”他朝草地那边望了望，莱姆斯正在帮忙摆着餐具，看上去心事重重，“这可怜虫，他才刚刚当父亲。”

“我没见过比莱姆斯更倒霉的人了，”小天狼星叹了口气，“但是，我又想到了你——哈利那时才一岁。”

“是啊，”詹姆耸耸肩，“刚刚开始的时候，我和莉莉几乎天天守在广场的那面镜子旁，看着哈利在德思礼家的生活。莉莉——你知道她的——伤心得根本不愿意离开，也不跟任何人说话，只是守在那里。”

“我该宰了那堆无可救药的麻瓜，我在女贞路的那天晚上就该宰了他们——”小天狼星懊恼地把牙齿咬得咯咯响。

“那你就会真正地背上谋杀的罪名了，”詹姆坚定地摇了摇头，“完全不值得，你这傻瓜。”

“我不介意，”小天狼星从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的冷笑，“当然，我最大的遗憾还是没能够亲手解决掉佩迪鲁，那个让人恶心的叛徒，懦夫——”

“彼得已经得到了他应得的下场，”詹姆说，“我最不愿意的就是看见你杀人，那不是你，大脚板，没有什么仇恨值得让你的双手沾上鲜血。”

“我在尖叫棚屋抓住虫尾巴的那晚，哈利也是这么说的，‘我认为我爸不会愿意他最好的朋友杀人’。”小天狼星的嘴角浮出一个笑容。

“我知道，”詹姆满怀自豪地说，“我很高兴他能这么想，但那天晚上你的表现可真是糟透了，我和莉莉都快急死了。我的意思是，‘人们曾经以谋杀罪名把我囚禁了起来的，现在我就来犯这个谋杀罪’？”他没好气地瞪着小天狼星，“在那种时候，还说出这样令人误解的话，伙计，你是认真的吗？”

“你知道我一向都很认真（You know I am always Sirius/serious）。”小天狼星打趣道。

“而莱姆斯——也不知道是发了什么疯，居然还跟你一块儿演了起来，你以为你们是什么，霍格沃兹马戏团吗？”

“我和月亮脸那时候已经有十三年没见了，”小天狼星嚷嚷起来，“而且还抓到了虫尾巴那个叛徒，你指望我们能有多冷静？”

“你以为我不知道吗，”詹姆叹了口气，“那十三年里，我一直都在看着你——们。”

“莱姆斯独自参加了我和莉莉的葬礼，他没有任何工作，住在伦敦一个潮湿阴暗的地下室里；他一个人跑到森林深处，在月圆之夜变形，然后浑身是血地被人抬到圣芒戈；他遭受那么多的白眼和谩骂，他在平安夜的时候裹着一条薄毯，几乎被冻死——”

“——而你，我看着你没有经过审判就被老克劳奇扔进了阿兹卡班，整整十二年，在那个冰冷黑暗的监狱里，跟全魔法界最臭名昭著的杀人犯，小偷，疯子关在一起，慢慢地腐烂。甚至没有一个人去探望你，当然，他们都把你当成了叛徒。我最恨的是那些令人作呕的怪物，摄魂怪，它们怎么敢，用肮脏的手碰你。你是小天狼星，小天狼星布莱克，我的老伙计，你就是我还活在世界上的半个灵魂——我怎么能忍受自己的灵魂困在那种地方，遭受那样的痛苦。那个时候我甚至在想，如果，如果小天狼星在哪一天死去就好了。虽然阿兹卡班实在不是一个体面的死亡地点，但是至少你能以这个方式来离开它。”

“你这个忘恩负义的混球，”小天狼星轻轻地笑了，“亏我在活着的时候还那样想着你，甚至乐意替你和莉莉去死。”

“我的确是，”詹姆平静地说，“当然，在你越狱之后的一小段日子里，我感觉到了新的希望，我开始祈祷你能好好地活着，你和哈利，莱姆斯，我祈祷着你们都能好好地活着。”

“我尽力了，”小天狼星面带苦笑地说，“我曾经非常努力地尝试过。”

“是啊，”詹姆看着他，“我想我们都得同意，你在最后的那两年里非常谨慎，一点儿也不鲁莽。送哈利去车站上学？哈，这对一个被魔法部通缉的人来说真是再合适不过的行为了——”

“我们非得现在谈这个吗？何况这已经不是你第一次提起那事了。”

“我也不愿意让你心烦，但我没法不去想，”詹姆停了停，看着他的兄弟，他的挚友，他的最明亮的星星，“那些你本该拥有的，却因为我们而失去的东西。婚姻，家庭，孩子，还有别的一切——你本该是个快乐的，自由的，鲜活的生命。”

“你不明白，尖头叉子，”小天狼星忧伤地笑了，“如果没有你，没有你们，我什么也不是。”

“快乐？自由？独自一人在格里莫广场12号，你能想象出在这种状况下还兴高采烈的我吗？”他摇了摇头，抓住詹姆的肩，“我唯一感受到自己真正地存在过，活着，就是跟你们在一起的那几年。”

“从那个万圣节以后，魔法界就只剩一具名叫小天狼星布莱克的空壳在行走了。”

“那并不是世界末日！”詹姆激动地说。

“对我来说，它是的。”小天狼星咆哮道，“如果你真的了解我，尖头叉子，你就该知道，你活着对我来说有多么重要。”

“你这傻瓜——”詹姆沉默了，沉默了有好一阵子，但他的呼吸在周围的欢声笑语里显得格外沉重。他的胃里翻腾着，喉咙里像是塞满了砂石，硌得他连呼吸一下都会生疼。

他看着小天狼星，他们俩活着的时间都不长，更别提一块儿活着的时间了，但他看着对方那张不带一丝风霜的，年轻的脸，以及熟悉的失落的神情——他的内心再一次充满了感激、愧疚，以及喜悦。他是多么地幸运，才遇到这个听到自己任何无聊的笑话都会笑出声的、愿意毫不犹豫为朋友付出生命、冲动莽撞聪明勇敢傻得掉渣的家伙。詹姆张了张嘴，他的嗓子变得有些沙哑，“事实上，我一直不愿意对自己承认，”他伸出手，轻轻地揉了揉小天狼星的脑袋，“你来到这里以后，我很高兴，”他的手指温柔地穿过他的头发，“这个念头实在是自私，所以我总是告诉自己，我更希望你活着，”他收回手，叹了口气，“但我只想让你知道，你对我来说同等重要。”

“你是我的半个灵魂，小天狼星。只有你在，我才真正完整。”

*

莉莉尝了一口牛尾汤，然后皱着眉毛跑到水槽边吐了出来，“朵拉，”她哭笑不得地看着粉红色短发的女人，“你往这里面加了什么？”

“胡椒粉——很多的胡椒粉，”尼法朵拉回头看了一眼，然后慌张地转着手里的平底锅，里面的培根已经变成了黑色，发出一股难闻的焦味，“还有黄油，呃，百里香——为什么这些培根的颜色会变成这样，”她懊恼地说，“我不明白，我完全是按照你的方法来做的。”

“你是不是放了芥末在汤里？”莉莉再尝了一口。

“也许吧，等等，好像是放了一点，不，很多，我以为这样会让味道好一些，我母亲过去经常这样干，”尼法朵拉泄气地把焦掉的培根倒进了垃圾桶，“我投降了，我还是去帮忙摆餐具吧。”

“不，莱姆斯已经在那儿了，”莉莉急忙说，很显然，她并没有忘记上一次尼法朵拉摆放餐具时出现的惨象，这回他们家已经没有多少个碟子好摔了，“不如你去看看我们的客人都来了没有？”

“好吧，”尼法朵拉闷闷不乐地说，“我去给他们泡点茶。”

莉莉看着她的背影，张了张嘴，最后还是决定放弃。至少茶杯还剩了几只，够她摔上一阵子，莉莉安慰自己。

“那丫头总是这样慌慌张张，毛手毛脚的，是不是？”一个粗声粗气的声音在厨房门口响起，莉莉回过头，一个男人拄着手杖站在那里，深灰色的头发无精打采地垂在脸颊两边，黑眼睛警惕地扫视着四周。

“我打赌你比我更清楚，”莉莉笑起来，“你好吗，阿拉斯托？”

“好不好的我可说不上，”他说，“反正横竖都是死人——波特那小子跑哪儿去啦？”

“他跟小天狼星在院子里，相信我，你不会希望他出现在厨房的，他做的土豆烩羊肉简直是灾难——”

“我在来的路上遇到了斯内普，”穆迪粗声打断了她，“如果这只眼睛没有出问题的话，”他指了指曾经装着魔眼的那个眼眶，“他怎么会在这里？”

听到这个消息，莉莉的表情变得有些古怪，她装作毫不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“他死了，阿拉斯托。”

“哼，现在什么人都能来这儿啦，”穆迪吼道，“先是那个老魔头格林德沃，现在又是斯内普，没准下一秒神秘人从我的枕头底下蹦出来我都不会吃惊。”

“斯内普是我们这边的。”莉莉实事求是地指出。

“那又怎么样，我算是看明白了，”穆迪恼火地说，“只要干了一点有用的事，过去就一笔勾销了，谁也不理会你以前杀过多少人啦！”

“你知道那不是真的，阿拉斯托，”莉莉平静地说，“只有真正忏悔过的人，真正诚心为自己的所作所为赎罪的人，才会出现在这里。”

“这么说，如果神秘人愿意现在跪下做个祷告的话，他也有机会来参加你的晚宴咯？”穆迪不满地嘟囔着，伸手拿了一块草莓馅饼。

“请放心，”莉莉扑哧一声笑了，“詹姆会在他来得及说出‘布丁’这个词之前就把他揍得满地找牙。”

“波特那小子还是有点能耐，”穆迪赞赏地说，“还有布莱克，他们俩搭档准没错。我真怀念那些一起伏击食死徒的日子，尤其是在圣保罗大街那次——”

“对了，阿拉斯托，我突然想起来，”注意到穆迪开始回忆以前战斗的岁月，莉莉生怕他又要说个没完，赶紧插嘴，“外面的餐桌上还有你最喜欢的鳗鱼冻呢，不去尝尝吗？”

“太好了，”穆迪咕哝道，他拄着手杖，转身朝院子走去，“等等，别告诉我那是尼法朵拉的杰作，”他突然怀疑地回过头，“要知道，上一次尝了她做的菜以后，我有好几个星期吃不下任何东西。”

“当然不，”莉莉笑眯眯地保证道，“这回是卡拉多克在家做好带过来的，你了解他的厨艺的。”

“好吧，”穆迪说，他漫不经心地用手杖戳着地板，“对了，莉莉，我还是想提醒你一句——”  
莉莉扬起了眉毛。

“在我看来，一个食死徒永远都会是一个食死徒，我可不在乎他是不是真心悔改。总而言之，别忘了你跟波特在这里，而不是陪在哈利身边的原因是什么。”

穆迪丢下这句话，转身大步走开了。莉莉若有所思地盯着他的背影，双手下意识攥紧了围裙的裙角。

*

当所有的菜都摆上桌子时，天色已经接近黄昏了，在夕阳特有的金黄色光线里，男人们嬉闹着穿过院子，塞德里克礼貌地为所有的女士拉开椅子，得到了大家的交口称赞，只有抱着手臂站在一边的格林德沃发出了一声很轻的嗤笑声。

“伪君子。”他在邓布利多耳边嘀咕道。

“你最好闭嘴，盖勒特，”邓布利多不动声色地斥责着他，然后微笑着在所有人的盛情邀请下坐上了首席，见状，格林德沃也大摇大摆  
地坐到了他的右手边。

“嘿，男死人和女死人们，”詹姆不顾莉莉的白眼，兴高采烈地用勺子敲了敲高脚杯，“很高兴你们能来参加这次晚餐的聚会，下面——”他故意拖长了调子，“我认为我们该按照霍格沃兹的传统来办——请邓布利多来说几句。”

在场的人都发出了愉快的笑声，小天狼星的尤其响亮，然后开始使劲地鼓掌。

邓布利多站起来，蓝眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，他微微朝所有人点点头，掌声停了下来， “我很高兴我们能坐在这儿，以最美好的年龄，”他朝莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“身边陪伴着家人，朋友，肩膀上不再是沉重的责任，”莉莉在桌子底下轻轻地握住了詹姆的手，詹姆反握回去，“你们都面临过黑暗和艰难的时期，甚至遭受了悲惨的厄运，但是，你们都选择了正道，而不是捷径。”

“我为你们感到骄傲，亲爱的朋友们，”红发青年举起手里的高脚杯，“我称你们为朋友，也请你们以后别再叫我校长，”大家发出了善意的笑声，邓布利多也笑着将目光朝塞德里克投去，黑头发的男孩微微红了脸，“毕竟现在我们算是同龄人了。”

“既然詹姆提到了传统，”他接着说，“那么我还想说，”他停了一下，突然换了一个沧桑的，属于一百多岁的邓布利多的嗓音，“欢迎大家来到死后的世界，在宴会开始前，我想讲几句话，那就是：‘笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！’谢谢大家！”

他重新坐下来，所有人都被逗乐了，他们站起身，把手里的高脚杯跟其他人的碰撞在一起，低声地重复着邓布利多的话。

“那是什么？”等大家坐下来后，在盘子和餐具发出的碰撞声中，格林德沃百思不得其解地看着邓布利多。

“霍格沃兹的传统，”邓布利多说，“我猜你们德姆斯特朗决没有这么有意思的祝酒词。”

“我们从来不互相祝酒，”格林德沃哼了一声，“那是虚情假意的人最爱干的事，阿不思，我可算知道你身上那股莫名其妙的作风是从哪儿来的了。”

“是啊，”邓布利多愉快地说，顺手从他的碟子里挖了一勺覆盆子冰淇淋，“我想你在巴希达家厨房的那一次，并没有用那句话在向我祝酒啰。”

“哪一次？”格林德沃故意装傻。

“你自己知道是哪一次。”邓布利多笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

莉莉伊万斯一向喜欢这个世界的天气，四月的阳光惬意得让人直想打呵欠，她蜷着双腿，坐在干燥的杂色草坪上，伸了个懒腰。詹姆和小天狼星正在花园的空地上鼓捣着几把破旧不堪的扫帚，试图让那些可怜的家伙飞起来，好来一场真正的魁地奇比赛。几个孩子围在旁边，脸上带着半是敬畏半是好奇的表情，似乎正在见证本世纪魔法界最伟大的发明的诞生。

莉莉忍不住露出一个笑容，这个场景让她想起了在霍格沃茨的那七年时光，詹姆和小天狼星的屁股后面永远都跟着一大堆莫名其妙的崇拜者，不遗余力地为他们做的每一件蠢事欢呼。那时候莉莉还是个脾气跟发色一样火爆的姑娘，每次詹姆顶着乱糟糟的头发和那副傻得掉渣的眼镜在小天狼星的怂恿下期期艾艾地走过来，她都会毫不留情地用所能想到的最让人难堪的话使对方下不了台。

时间过得那么快，从前觉得讨厌至极的一张脸如今却格外可爱，那双榛色眸子的注视常令她脸红心跳，某些漫不经心的神情和小动作则变得出乎意料地充满吸引力。莉莉的脸颊微微发烫，她至今还能想起七年级的秋天，她和詹姆在天文塔上，男孩的眼睛里发出熠熠的光芒，头顶的漫天星光都因此黯然失色。莉莉甩了甩头发，捧着脸，疑心自己怎么会突然想起那个尴尬而难忘的初吻。不远处的詹姆却像是察觉到了什么，笑嘻嘻地朝她送了个飞吻，小天狼星则在一旁做出干呕的表情。

“茶？还是咖啡？”

莉莉抬起头，莱姆斯站在树下，扬了扬手里的杯子，温和地看着她。

“茶就可以了，”莉莉眨眨眼。

“给，”莱姆斯将泡好的红茶递到她的手里，也盘着腿坐了下来。一阵微风吹来，空气里带着木叶独有的干净气息。他轻啜了一口杯子里加了双份糖的咖啡，抬起头，发现莉莉正抱着手臂，笑眯眯地注视着自己。

“怎么了？”莱姆斯有些摸不着头脑，莉莉却不答话，只是神秘莫测地摇了摇头。

“到底怎么了？”莱姆斯被她盯得有些不好意思，忍不住提高了嗓音。

“没什么，”莉莉扑哧笑出声，安抚一般用手肘捅了捅他的胳膊，“我只是在想——”

“什么？”

“——原来你二年级的时候那么可爱，”她一脸坏笑，眼睛里闪着得逞的光，“我怎么就没发现呢，”她说着，伸出手去掐莱姆斯的脸。

“好莉莉，饶了我吧。”莱姆斯长叹一口气，有些无奈地说。

红发女人大笑起来，眼睛弯成了月牙。她的手在半空中停下来，最后只是无限温柔地揉了揉莱姆斯的头发。

“我以前不知道，”两个人安静了一会儿，莉莉突然开口。

莱姆斯扬起眉毛。

“原来二年级是你一生中最快乐的时光，”她接着说，“我还以为会是别的什么时候——”

“你当然不知道，”莱姆斯笑了，“13岁时我们甚至不是朋友。”

“哦，”莉莉翻了个白眼，“这得感谢詹姆和他奇大无比的脑袋，”她用夸张的语气说，“我一度以为你们都是自大的傻瓜。当然，最后我发现了，真正的傻瓜只有他一个人而已。”

“而你居然嫁给了这个傻瓜。”莱姆斯温和地说。

“请不要提醒我这个无法改变的事实，”莉莉做了个鬼脸，“嘿，月亮脸，那是不是意味着我也成了一个十足的傻瓜？”

“当然不是，”莱姆斯被她逗乐了，“你永远都是我所认识的女孩里最聪明的那一个。”

莉莉的笑容突然消失了，她怔怔地看着他好一会儿，最后叹了一口气。

“莱姆斯，我想跟你谈谈，”她垂下眼睛，注视着手里的茶杯，“有关西弗……斯内普的事。”

“他怎么了？”莱姆斯察觉到她心事重重的语气。

“你知道，自从他——死后——”她皱了皱眉头，“我是说，我从来没想过他也会来到这里。”

“毫无疑问，斯内普是个战争英雄——”

“是啊，是啊，”莉莉打断了他，语调变得不冷不热，“我想现在全魔法界的人都知道了。”

听到这话，莱姆斯的脸上掠过一丝类似惊讶的神情，他的目光闪烁了起来。

“你认为他不值得英雄这个头衔。”他用的是陈述语气。

“我——”莉莉抿着嘴，“——没错。”她抬起头，红发在阳光下像火焰一样明亮，“而且最糟糕的是，我没法像其他人一样大度，我发现自己——”她顿了顿，像是努力不流露出一丝情绪，“——我现在——有点恨他。”莉莉觉得自己的胃往下一沉，没错，她终于说出来了！她恨斯内普！这是莉莉第一次真真切切地意识到这个事实。但不是为了别的，不是为了年少时期的几句辱骂和之后背道而驰的人生，他选择了他的路，她也选择了她的。一切只是因为——莉莉感觉到自己的胸腔里燃起了一股熊熊的火焰，她紧咬着嘴唇，不让自己掉眼泪。

“我没法原谅他，莱姆斯。”

“你有足够的理由恨他。”莱姆斯温和地说。

“不，不是，”莉莉无力地挥了挥手，莱姆斯没有明白自己的意思，她深吸了一口气，感觉火焰已经烧到了喉咙，火辣辣地疼，“我不知道你能否理解，月亮脸，但我是以别的身份在恨着他。”

“我可以原谅他喊我泥巴种，又或者他曾经是一个食死徒，”她的声音因为讽刺而变得低沉，“我甚至可以原谅他把预言告诉了伏地魔，让我和詹姆死在了二十一岁，这些都可以因为死亡而一笔勾销，”莉莉的语气变得很冷淡，莱姆斯的眉毛却皱了起来，他知道这可不是个好现象，“他喜欢黑魔法，他选择追随伏地魔，他乐意让自己的手上沾满鲜血，我一点儿也管不着，”她停了下来，直直地看着莱姆斯，“但我不明白他为什么要这样对哈利。”她一字一句地说。

想起那个跟詹姆几乎长得一模一样的孩子从小到大遭受的一切，莱姆斯的心一痛。

“莉莉——”

“我恨斯内普，就如我恨德思礼一家一样。我不明白，哈利有什么错，他凭什么对我的孩子横加指责，哈利进霍格沃兹的时候才十一岁——”莉莉的声音颤抖了起来，“——他还那么小，那么无助，天杀的佩妮，她居然让他住在一个碗柜里！”

“我很抱歉，”莱姆斯伸出一只手轻轻地拍着她的后背，斟酌着用词，慢慢开口，“哈利是个了不起的孩子，他比我们所有人都要坚强——”

“但我从来不想让我的孩子经历这些，或者因为这种原因而坚强！”莉莉打断了他，“我只想哈利平安地长大。”

“我知道，我知道。”莱姆斯搂住她的肩，却突然有点想笑。此刻气鼓鼓的莉莉让他想起了很多年前在戈德里克山谷的那栋小房子里曾经上演过的场景，只不过那时被责难的对象此刻正在不远处和小天狼星骑飞天扫帚罢了。

“你也是个父亲，莱姆斯，”莉莉说，“想想泰迪吧，要是他遇上一个斯内普那样的教授——”

“所以我得感谢哈利，”莱姆斯赶紧说，“他不会让泰迪再遭受相同的待遇。”

“哈利当然不会，”莉莉吸了吸鼻子，突然笑了，“真抱歉，莱姆斯，”她冲他做了个鬼脸，“我不该对着你大吼大叫的，这不是你的错。”

“谁会忍心责怪一个担心自己孩子的母亲呢？”

“那么，你觉得我该怎么办？”莉莉垂下视线，“也许我该找斯内普谈谈？”

“然后冲着他大吼大叫一番？”莱姆斯提议道。

“我很怀疑自己还有没有那种精力，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“如果我还是十三岁的话，也许吧。”

“这是对我的挖苦吗？”

“当然不是，”莉莉微笑起来，“只是你知道，人们在十三岁的时候都傻乎乎的。”

“那是什么让你如此信任我这个十三岁的青少年？”莱姆斯打趣道。

莉莉露出一个“拜托了”的表情，“嘿，我宁愿征求十三岁的莱姆斯卢平的意见，也不会跟三十六岁高龄的小天狼星布莱克谈论斯内普好吗？”

“非常明智的决定，”莱姆斯一本正经地赞同道，“那么詹姆呢？”他又补充道。

“他——”莉莉犹豫着，“——我们谈过这件事，”她看向花园的空地，自己的丈夫骑着一把扫帚在半空中摇摇晃晃地飞行，“詹姆对斯内普的到来表现得格外的，呃，我得说，理智？”

“理智？”莱姆斯皱着眉头，“我从来不知道詹姆，斯内普，还有理智这三个词可以放在一个局子里。”

“他说斯内普‘恶心而伟大着’，”莉莉撇了撇嘴，“他还说我想怎么对待斯内普都没问题，他不会因此生我的气。”

“瞧瞧死亡都对我的尖头叉子做了些什么，”莱姆斯笑起来，然后他握住了莉莉的手，“但是，你真正在想什么才是最重要的，”他正色道，“莉莉，也许你没有意识到，但这一双手，”他捏了捏她的手掌，“上面有着很大的力量。它能让一个人得到他想要的东西，也能让一个灵魂永远地沉浸在忏悔与痛苦之中。但我想告诉你，无论你的选择是什么，都没有错。你那么聪明，莉莉，你的心里会有答案的，我无法替你做决定。”

轻风拂过莉莉额前的碎发，她的手指碰到茶杯，陶瓷的表面仍旧微微发热，莉莉感受到胸腔里那颗不存在的心脏正在有力地跳动着，跳动着。

但她一言不发。

莉莉知道莱姆斯在说什么。詹姆或许也会这么说。甚至哈利，她的珍宝，她的天使，那个最最勇敢善良的孩子，也会这么说。

一阵伤感的茫然若失攥住了莉莉。

天啊，小天狼星是我唯一的盟友了。她在心里轻轻地说。

*  
这里跟斯内普曾经的想象完全不一样。死亡应该是黑暗的，冰冷的，永恒的，而不是像现在这样——一切都过于真实，充满生气，甚至是欢乐的。

他有一栋自己的房子，在半山坡上，摆设跟蜘蛛尾巷的那个住所一模一样。但他没有邻居，所有人都住在山下，那些喜气洋洋的红色小砖房一栋挨着一栋，夜幕降临的时候，如果他站在门廊上，就能听到晚风从那边送来的笑声。

这是他的选择。他告诉阿不思自己喜欢独居。再说了，他不无讽刺地对红发青年说，我在这儿没有朋友。

“我希望你知道，西弗勒斯，人们远比你想象中的更加宽容，”阿不思深深地凝视着他，“你不可能永远独自呆在这里。”

他不以为然。

唯一糟糕的事情是，斯内普仍旧会做噩梦。早年的食死徒生涯是不愉快的，他总是梦见那些鲜血淋漓的面孔，夷为平地的废墟，以及绝望的呼救声。这种时候，他会披着晨衣，打开门，在月光里眺望某一栋房子。它跟他记忆中分毫不差，有着造型奇特的烟囱，门口种满了玫瑰和百合。天气晴朗的时候，他能看见那栋房子里总有人进进出出，格外热闹。偶尔，斯内普的视线捕捉到一抹活泼的红色，他的胸腔便会一阵发痛。

她在那儿。

莉莉伊万斯——波特在那儿。

时间在这里是个奇怪的存在。白天和夜晚的交替都跟从前一样，但对斯内普来说，它们流逝得太慢了。活着的时候，他有目标，有任务，有活下去的动力，甚至感受到某种程度上的乐趣。如今，一切都过于平静祥和，无需随时警惕右手臂的灼烧，更不用一遍遍地练习大脑封闭术，那个苍白可怖的魔王和那个鲁莽自大的哈利波特都不再是他需要操心的问题。斯内普开始忘记自己在这儿呆了多久，也许是几天，也许是一个星期，也许是十年。他不知道。

这天早晨，斯内普跟往常一样坐在门廊上，膝盖上搁着一本破破烂烂的魔药课本。他也不知道看这玩意儿有什么用，但总得给自己找点事情做。但很快，他的注意力就从嚏根草的十种作用转移到了山下的两个身影上。他们缓慢地穿过广场和街道，逐渐接近山脚，很快，斯内普就辨认出那一男一女的前进方向正是他的山坡。

他几乎是立刻就认出了来者。

终于。

斯内普沉默地看着两个人爬到了半山坡。男人牵着女人的手，后者忧心忡忡地将红发别到耳后。他们边走边交谈着，女人偶尔抬起头对她的黑发同伴露出一个笑容。

他看见俩人走近自己的房子，男人停住了脚步，他低下头，吻了吻女人的脸颊，然后朝自己投来远远的一瞥。

斯内普坐着没有动，男人的眼镜在阳光下反射出耀眼的光，他的眼睛一阵刺痛。

然后是她。

她朝他走过来，看上去惊人的美丽，熟悉得令他心痛，却跟记忆中的样子完全不同。那双绿色的眼睛里没有笑意，没有眼泪，甚至没有愤怒，没有任何斯内普期待的东西。她站在台阶下，定定地看着他。

长久的沉默让斯内普想要退缩。他想逃走。莉莉似乎没有移开视线的打算，她看上去非常平静，斯内普几乎开始发颤。

然后，她开口了，没有一丝波澜的语气，“你好，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普呆呆地看着他，嘴唇颤抖。他一句话也说不出。为什么从来没人告诉过他，死亡不代表着一切都会结束。

“我以为你会表现得更加友好一点，至少打个招呼什么的，”她走上台阶，坐到他的对面，“毕竟，我们可有很多年没见面了。”

他几乎是立刻往后缩了一下身子。

“放心，我伤害不了你。”莉莉耸了耸肩。

事实上，她可以。他们俩都心知肚明。他的心脏紧缩起来。她的出现，她的每一次眨眼，她的笑容，她的一句问好，对他来说都像是酷刑。斯内普的喉咙里像是吞了无数尖利的砂石，他的胃沉甸甸的，一场痛苦的风暴正在里面酝酿。

“……我很抱歉……”他艰难地从牙缝里挤出几个字，看见她神色一凛。

也许她会拔出魔杖，斯内普在心底说，动手吧，让我知道你有多恨我。

但她没有。如果斯内普注意到了的话，她甚至没有带魔杖。

“你应该的。”她说。

“你恨我吗？”刚开口，他就惊异于自己的无耻。

“我和詹姆因为你向伏地魔通风报信而死了，小天狼星在阿兹卡班呆了十二年，莱姆斯失去了所有的朋友，”她说，几乎带着一丝哀伤。

“我从来没想过要——”

“你当然想过，”她冷淡地说，“从你加入食死徒开始就这样想过。你想我们死，或者说，你想我死。我是一个麻瓜出身的巫师，西弗勒斯，这难道还不明显吗？你希望所有的麻瓜和混血巫师都去死，其余的则臣服在你的脚下。”

“我不知道那个预言是——”

“但你猜最可笑的是什么，”她打断了他，“你也是混血出身，你的父亲是个麻瓜。我一直都知道，可是我没有告诉过任何人。”

他睁大了眼睛看着她。

“我们本来会有一个大家庭，我和詹姆，”莉莉将视线投向不远处的黑发男人，“哈利会有弟弟和妹妹，”她重新看着他，“而不是被关在碗柜里长大。”

斯内普没有出声。

“还有小天狼星，”她接着说，“虽然难以想象他结婚的样子，他就是个永远也长不大的家伙。但我保证，他准有比阿兹卡班更好的地方打发掉那十二年。也许他不会死，当然，只是也许。因为天知道，”她微笑起来，“他的愚蠢自大很有可能会让他付出代价的。”

他张了张嘴，似乎想发出一声嘲讽的冷笑，可是莉莉没有给他机会。

“莱姆斯无疑会成为一个非常棒的黑魔法防御术教授，肯定比你要好得多。”她的语气变得轻快起来，“他在三年级时给哈利上的守护神咒课是我见过最精彩——”

斯内普从她对面站了起来。这个动作几乎用尽了他所有的勇气。

“你想要什么，莉莉？”

“詹姆想当一名傲罗，当然，他的魁地奇打得很好，不过，他爱死了打着伸张正义的名头和小天狼星四处捣乱。”她的绿眼睛盯着他，“我呢，更想在霍格沃茨工作，也许是当麻瓜研究学的教授。我不知道，魔药教授听上去也不坏。”

“你会是一个很好的教授。”他最终低声说，坐了回去。

“我们曾经有过很多关于未来的规划，西弗勒斯，你会吃惊的。并不是那种简单的，天马行空的，而是具象的，美好又明亮的蓝图。我想过要和詹姆一起送孩子去霍格沃茨上学，参加他们的婚礼，然后照顾自己的孙子孙女们。可是现在，只要能跟哈利多呆上一天，我都愿意再死一回。你知道看着自己的孩子长大却无法陪伴在他身边的感觉是怎么样的吗？尤其是看着他被德思礼一家养大。看着他流泪，受伤，甚至独自赴死，却什么都不能做？”

她的声音里包含着怒意。

“那么，你恨我吗？”他再次问道，渴望得到一个答案。

但莉莉没有回答。当她开口的时候，听上去又跟开始时一样平静了。

“你当然不会明白，西弗勒斯，”她说，“你没有孩子。你甚至不知道怎么爱一个人。”

斯内普感觉到胸腔里某种情绪喷涌了出来，它们变成藤蔓，爬满了他的血管，无数的尖刺扎进了他的每一根神经。

我知道。他想开口。但他不敢，他永远不敢。

可悲。有一个声音在心底嘲笑他道。

他们又沉默了一会，斯内普希望时间可以流逝得慢一点，再慢一点，她可以再留久一点。

“因为如果你恨我的话，我就在这里，你可以对我动手，莉莉，我发誓我不会动一根手指来还击。”他沙哑着声音，打破了沉默。这话听上去蠢透了，但他不知道自己还能说些什么。

莉莉耸了耸肩，“噢，相信我，西弗勒斯，我不会给你还击的机会的。”

斯内普看见有火焰在她的眼睛里闪耀。

“我曾经多么希望你能够感受那些你和你的食死徒伙伴们加在我们身上的痛苦和不幸，西弗勒斯。”她叹了口气，“但是，我们都知道，你是一个英雄。死亡或许是一种刑罚，但它不是赎罪，对你来说不是。所以你牺牲了你的灵魂，拯救了很多可能会逝去的生命，结束了这场你曾参与的战争——至少从那一刻开始，你不再是一个懦夫。”

是啊，是啊，我是个英雄，那么一切就该到此结束了。斯内普低下头，疲倦、凄凉地想。她不恨他，毕竟，他已经不值得她的恨了。

“他们说你爱我，”她说。

他猛地抬起头看着她。

“但我知道你不是，”她突然笑起来，山谷里的每一缕朝阳都因此黯然失色，“西弗勒斯，你爱的不是我。”

斯内普注视了她好一会，感觉到那些深入他血管的藤蔓正在被连根拔起，这种无以名状的疼痛让他的胃里一阵翻滚。他一直坚信自己爱她，这是毫无疑问的。她如此美丽，纯真，带着这个世界所不曾给予他的温柔和善意，他爱她，几乎爱了一辈子——但突然，他领悟到，这是因为他不曾真正得到过她。莉莉伊万斯是他的梦，是他从未感受过的温情和爱意。尤其是那些最痛苦的日子里，她就像是一个象征，一个符号，代表着他所能描绘出的最光明的未来。他爱她，就如他渴望那些他没有体验过的缠绵热吻，出生入死的友谊，至高无上的荣耀和血浓于水的亲情。

我爱她。他想。我确实是爱她的。但她离我已经很远很远了。

“你为什么要来这里？”斯内普最终轻声说。

“来悼念，来告别，”她的眼神里隐藏着某种复杂的情绪，“你杀死了那个我童年认识的西弗勒斯斯内普。”

“你恨我吗？”他最后一次发问。

莉莉抬眼看他，十一岁的西弗勒斯斯内普坐在她对面，不再是一个模糊的记忆，一种执着的恨意。与此同时，他在她心里的重量开始逐渐减轻，他重新变回了一个名字，一片黯淡的色调，像日记本上褪了色的笔迹。莉莉闭上眼睛，那些不完整的、萎缩了的记忆无声无息地销蚀了。

她重新注视着他。

“在今天之前，是的，”她开口，“可是，我想我原谅你了。”

斯内普知道她说的是实话。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“然后，我就告诉他我原谅他啦。”莉莉撅了撅嘴，继续用手指拨弄着自己的深红色鬈发。不出她所料，三秒之后，坐在对面的小天狼星发出了一声惨叫。

“你——什么？”

“对不起，”莉莉吐了吐舌头，她把手搭上小天狼星的肩，试图安抚对方，“我知道——”

“不，你不知道，”小天狼星愤愤地甩开她，从沙发上跳了起来，他的表情看上去极为受伤，“我以为我们已经达成了共识，伊万斯，我以为我们是同一战线的伙伴！”

“伊万斯？”她一挑眉。

“没错，伊万斯。”小天狼星态度坚决地扬起下巴，“你对这个称呼有意见？”

莉莉大笑起来。

“当然不是，我只是——我很久没有听到你这样喊我了。拜托了，”她拽了拽他的袍子，“大脚板。”

“忘了向你宣布，你已经失去了喊我大脚板的资格。”小天狼星别过身子躲开她，但他的声音里藏着笑意，听上去毫无威慑力。

“哦，是吗？”莉莉语气严肃地发问，但她的手却伸了过去，想要抓住他的胳膊肘，“看来我被你从朋友的名单上划掉了。”

“相信我，伊万斯，你从来就不在那个名单上。”

“什么？”莉莉愣了愣，她知道小天狼星变幻莫测，生气蓬勃，难以应付，偶尔还带着一丝孩子气的刻薄，可是——她眯起眼睛，他还从来没有对自己说过这种话。

我惹他生气了。莉莉思忖着。然后她又赌起气来，我怎么对斯内普是我的事情，才不需要其他人指手画脚。即使这个“其他人”是哈利波特的教父。

她不再说话，只是恶狠狠地瞪着地毯上的一块污垢，似乎这一切都是那块由于詹姆不小心打翻了咖啡壶而留下的浅色斑块的错。它毁掉了她的好心情，毁掉了她跟小天狼星的友谊，毁掉了她的人生。

小天狼星转过头看了看她，然后他眼睛一转，抬手将抱枕朝莉莉丢了过去。后者先是发出一声惊呼，随即反应过来，脸上流露出气恼的神情：“你到底想干什么，布莱克？”

“噢，莉莉，我亲爱的，”小天狼星大笑起来，他坐直身子，伸手圈过气鼓鼓的红发女人，“你该不是生气了吧？”

“我为什么要跟一个把我从朋友名单上划掉的人生气。”

“所以你的确生气了，”小天狼星试探地去吻她的脸颊，莉莉扭过头，他只吻到了一缕深红色的头发，于是发出一声沮丧的长叹，“但至少你知道我刚才听到你说你原谅斯内普的感受了吧。”

“我可没有说要跟你绝交。”她瞪了他一眼，“快放开我。”

小天狼星乖乖照做，“但你决定要跟鼻涕精做朋友。”他双臂交叉叠在胸前的赌气模样让莉莉忍俊不禁。

“别瞎说，”她叹了口气，“你知道我没那么大度。”

“那我还是你最好的朋友吗？”

“你当然是，”莉莉捏住嗓子尖声尖气地模仿着家养小精灵，“小天狼星少爷永远是莉莉最好的朋友。”

小天狼星被她逗得大笑不止。

“说真的，大脚板，”莉莉无辜地眨着眼睛，“你该一起去看看，斯内普那样子太可怜了，你想想，他看上去只有十一岁——”

“那只是看上去而已，”他痛心疾首地打断了她，“可别忘了，鼻涕精比你我活得都要久！”

“我知道，”莉莉无精打采地拨弄着抱枕上的流苏，“我本该叫他难堪的。”

“不仅仅是这样，啧，”小天狼星夺过她手里的抱枕，扔到地板上。莉莉无趣地咂咂嘴，靠坐在沙发上，看着他开始在壁炉前来回踱步，“这跟计划好的根本不一样！”说着他停下来瞪了她一眼，“我就该知道不能相信任何红头发的女人。”

“嘿，我看不出这跟性别和发色有任何关系！”莉莉举起双手表示抗议。

“你们，尖头叉子，还有月亮脸，都是一群没有胆量的软蛋，”小天狼星无视她的不满，自顾自地嘟囔道，“好吧，鼻涕精死了，变成十一岁了，但这就代表着他以前没往人们身上抹过鼻涕吗？”

“嗯，可他以前的确没有——”

“这不是重点，伊万斯，”小天狼星发出一声挫败的咒骂，突然，他在落地窗前停下来好一会儿，接着把脸贴在玻璃上朝外望去，“天哪！有时候你们几个人真叫我受不了！”

“哼，是啊，能叫了不起的小天狼星受不了，想必都是我们的错。”莉莉翻了个白眼。

“嘘，伊万斯，我认为你得来看看这个。”尽管他背对着她，莉莉仍旧能想象出此刻小天狼星脸上挂着的坏笑。

“为什么？”莉莉坐着没有动，她熟悉小天狼星的小把戏，这家伙八成是想把自己骗过去，好搞个天知道是什么的恶作剧。

“快！你再不来就要错过这历史性一刻了！”

“好吧，”莉莉最终叹了口气，她从沙发上站起身，绕过被小天狼星丢在地毯上的绣着金色飞贼的抱枕，走到他身边。小天狼星伸出手臂圈过她的肩膀，用另一只手指着玻璃外的某处，然后他侧过头，以一种毫无必要的沙哑嗓音凑到她耳边开口：“看见了吗？”

“你该意识到外面的人是听不见我们的吧？”莉莉发出一声嗤笑，用手肘捅了捅他，然后才把额头贴到玻璃上。一开始，她什么也没有看见，门廊上空无一人，唯有屋内的橘黄色灯光透过百叶帘在木地板上投射出一片淡淡的昏黄。但很快，她明白了小天狼星让自己看的是什么——距离门廊的不远处，站着詹姆和莱姆斯，更准确地来说，是拥抱在一起的詹姆和莱姆斯。莉莉惊讶地看见她的丈夫弯下腰，将矮自己两个头的褐发男孩搂在怀里，一只手轻拍着他的后背。

“啊，”莉莉轻笑起来，“天哪，我以为他们在讨论年龄转换的事情。”

“我知道，我也很抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”莉莉转过头看着他。

“你结婚多年的丈夫跟我们共同的朋友搞到了一起。”

“唉，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“是啊。”

“你也太冷静了点儿吧。”小天狼星瞪大了眼睛。

“我一点儿也不冷静，”莉莉伸出一只手在小天狼星的小臂上不轻不重地捏了一下，“我的内心都要爆炸了。”

“我怎么一点儿也没看出来？”小天狼星怀疑地撇撇嘴。

“那是因为我不像你一样喜欢小题大做，”她笑嘻嘻地捶了他一拳。

“伊万斯，你知道吗，有一句麻瓜的俗语是这样说的——”

“你竟然会懂麻瓜的俗语？”

“——如果男孩儿伤了你的心，你就去睡他最好的朋友。”小天狼星眼睛也不眨地说。

“闭嘴，大脚板，”莉莉大笑起来，她拉上窗帘，也光着脚盘坐到沙发上。小天狼星挪了挪身体，两个人依偎在一起，髋骨相碰，她倚在他肩上。他们咯咯地傻笑了好一阵子，她才一本正经地转过头看着他，“可我以为你喜欢詹姆——”

“我爱的明明是你，”小天狼星懒洋洋地伸出胳膊搂住她的腰，“伊万斯，你可太迟钝了。”

“——在霍格沃茨的时候，你俩几乎形影不离，每个人说起来都是‘布莱克和波特，波特和布莱克’,詹姆从飞天扫帚上摔下来的时候你总是第一个冲过去的人，你们还有情侣T恤——天哪，”莉莉喘了口气，似乎也为自己罗列出来的事迹感到惊讶，“当六年级我和詹姆开始约会的时候，你甚至还有点不高兴！小天狼星，”她突然坐直了身体抓住他的手，用力地捏了一下，“你不会真的爱上詹姆了吧？”

“……”小天狼星第一次发现自己竟然无言以对。

“我敢打赌哈利也是这么想的，看看他起的名字，詹姆小天狼星波特，啧啧，”莉莉意味深长地摇摇头，“唉，大脚板，你该早点行动，怎么就让我得手了呢？”

“是啊，伊万斯，”他装模作样地叹了口气，逗得莉莉直笑，“我一直想跟你打一架。”

“这倒不必，”她愁眉苦脸地说，“你是我最好的朋友，大脚板，如果你真的那么爱詹姆，我会把他让给你的。”

“但尖头叉子爱的是月亮脸啊，”小天狼星露出一抹坏笑，“你也看到刚才的那一幕了，他可从来没对我这么黏糊过。”

“我也是，”她把左手捂在胸口，身子朝沙发上靠，“大脚板，我的心都要碎了。”

“你知道麻瓜的那句俗语——”

莉莉的脸刷地红了，她抓起地上的抱枕朝他扔过去：“喂！”

小天狼星嬉皮笑脸地躲过她的袭击，“伊万斯，你忍心伤害一个跟你同病相怜的人吗？”

“你再说什么混账话，”她伸脚踹了他的屁股一下，“我就叫詹姆做菜给你吃。”

“我思考了一下，决定还是闭上嘴巴的好。”小天狼星悲伤地说，“莉莉，有时候你可真叫人冒冷汗。”

“詹姆——”

“我马上闭嘴。”

*

尖头叉子。詹姆。莱姆斯卢平在月光中注视着他，后者跟他记忆中的样子几乎别无二致。黑发仍旧凌乱地支楞在脑后，圆框眼镜后面藏着一双经常糅杂了天真的稚气和狡黠笑意的榛色眼睛，前额和鼻子上散布着浅色的雀斑，嘴角带着天生的上扬弧度。这是二十岁的尖头叉子。莱姆斯琢磨道。意气风发，心满意足，似乎永远也不会老去。然后他又几近伤感地提醒自己，詹姆波特的确再也不会老去。

詹姆的脑袋向后一靠，倚着门廊支柱，无需月光莱姆斯都能看出他此刻是多么自在——他半阖着眼睛，哼着不成调的曲子，一侧脸颊被屋内隔着百叶帘透进来的灯光抹上一层暖色。

“尖头叉子，”他拍拍他的膝盖，“我跟阿不思交谈过了。”

詹姆熟谙好友这种严肃的语气意味着什么，他睁开眼睛，坐直了身体，“我希望是好消息，”他说，“请告诉我不是需要我们再去干掉一个伏地魔之类的。”

“还算走运，想改变年龄，只要再死一次就可以了。”莱姆斯耸耸肩微笑。

“哦，那倒还不——等等，”詹姆从门廊上站起来，“再死一次？”

“意识回到死前的那一刻，集中精力想着你所要回到的年龄的最美好的时光。”莱姆斯轻描淡写地解释道，他能清晰地回忆起死前的画面，多洛霍夫那张狰狞而扭曲的长脸，朵拉在不远处的废墟中倒下，贝拉特里克斯莱斯特兰奇疯狂的笑声刺痛着耳膜，几乎就是在那一瞬间的失神里，耀眼的绿光穿过他的胸膛，身体骤然变得轻飘飘的，所有的声音消失了，黑暗铺天盖地地袭来。

并没有那么糟糕。他想。死亡，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。

“月亮脸，”詹姆垂下脑袋，莱姆斯只能看见他头顶那个孩子气的发旋，“我很抱歉。”

“为什么？”莱姆斯惊讶极了。

“为了你所经历的一切，为了你仍旧要经历的一切。”詹姆抬头望着他，一阵痛楚涌上心头。十三岁的莱姆斯卢平脸上没有伤痕，但他知道眼前的这个人遭受了多少的苦难，从童年到戛然而止的青年，而他竟然无能为力。

“那不是你的错，”莱姆斯微笑，这真是个再典型不过的詹姆波特式道歉，他想。姓波特的人总是怀着一颗感知他人痛苦的善心，不自主地为发生在周遭的不幸而悲伤。“更别提你们为我做的那些事情。尖头叉子，我很高兴哈利继承了你性格中的这一面，他很像你——勇敢，善良，忠诚，”他想到了某些事情，脸颊烧了起来，“我要感谢哈利，他是个好孩子。”

“莱姆斯，”詹姆的眼睛闪烁着，“哈利说的那些话——”

“他是对的，”莱姆斯苦笑道，“我是个懦夫，我不该离开朵拉和泰迪，甚至——试图步小天狼星的后尘。”

“你的确不该，”詹姆严肃地看着他，然后叹了口气，“但哈利说的话太过分了，”他说，“什么叫‘我倒相信我父亲会希望知道你为什么不守护着自己的孩子’，这个臭小子，好像他有多了解我似的，”他翻了个白眼，“至少，如果我在场的话一定会阻止他对你大吼大叫。”

“我倒不这么认为，你也会对我大吼大叫的，詹姆，”莱姆斯说，“我说过，哈利继承了你性格中的这一面——”

“好吧，但是说话的艺术！”詹姆尴尬地搔搔头，“哈利可没法继承我的这项天赋，月亮脸，公平点儿，我从来不对人们发脾气。”

那一刻，一段记忆清晰地闪过莱姆斯的心头。那是五年级的时候，在格兰芬多的男生宿舍，詹姆暴怒地用魔杖将小天狼星抵在墙上，后者的脸上虽然挂着一丝满不在乎的冷笑，但熟悉他的人都知道，他的灰眼睛里藏着深深的恐慌。

“好吧，你不在意斯内普的性命，但你想过莱姆斯没有？”詹姆哑着声音吼道，他的袍子有好几道被利爪抓过的痕迹，破损的地方露出还在流血的伤口，但他显然没有心情在意。因为极度愤怒，他攥着魔杖的手还在微微发颤：“你有没有想过，如果我今晚去的不够及时，斯内普发生任何不测，最终倒霉的会是莱姆斯？还是说，”他深呼吸试图平静下来，“你根本就无所谓？”

那是莱姆斯第一次，也是唯一一次看见詹姆生气。他不知道自己应该感到幸运还是别的。

“当然，”莱姆斯回过神，叹息了一声。他抬起头仰望着夜空，一轮圆月宁静地照耀着山谷，他的内心泛起一阵温柔的酸楚，“但是，尖头叉子，”他悄声发问，“你好奇过我为什么要离开朵拉和泰迪吗？”

“我知道为什么，”詹姆用肩膀碰碰他，“你对自己太苛刻了，莱姆斯。你只是太过于习惯自我牺牲，却忘记考虑那些爱你的人的感受，或者对方需不需要你的牺牲。你不是一个懦夫，”他停下来想了想，“你是我的英雄。”他最终语气认真地补充道。

莱姆斯转过头看他，月光照在詹姆真挚的眼睛里，他的心头不禁一震，蓦地有了哭的冲动。快乐和感动在胸腔里交织着，窒息感直逼得他站起身，重新仰头看着那轮圆月，深深地吸气。他想大笑，同时又想把手埋在脸里像个孩子一样痛哭一场。但最后他浅笑起来，尽量表现得漫不经心。

“我从来不知道，月圆这么美。”他说。

詹姆目光灼灼地看他好一会儿，然后他走近了些，弯下腰拥抱了他。

“月亮脸，”他轻笑道，“想哭的话就哭吧。”

莱姆斯的鼻子里一下充斥了阳光的味道，熟悉而亲切。他放弃了抗争，任由詹姆笨拙地轻拍着自己的后背。

但愿之后能给尖头叉子施个遗忘咒，莱姆斯鼻子发酸地想。然后他闭上眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

雷古勒斯从没告诉过任何人他是怎么被招募进食死徒，又是怎么决定退出的，促使他做出那个勇敢而荒唐的行为的起因是什么，他到底经过何种挣扎。

也许可以这么解释，他受了荣耀的诱惑，却在见识了黑魔王的残暴和血腥以后，决定弃暗投明。但那是多么地俗套啊，多么俗套。

要永远记得，你是一个布莱克。母亲冷酷的嗓音仿佛还在耳边，但雷古勒斯看向镜子时，无比厌恶自己那张眉眼间处处透露着家族特征的脸。

其实，早在很久以前，转变已经悄然开始。

在霍格沃茨的第四年加入食死徒，与很多人臆测的相反，仅仅是这种转变的开端。雷古勒斯渴望自由，那种执念渗进了他的骨骼。

提到在霍格沃茨的食死徒生涯，他记得的更多的是在阴暗潮湿的地下室里的秘密会议。伙伴们披上黑色斗篷，藏在兜帽下对彼此说刻薄话，笑声和咒骂混杂在一起，被吹散在暮霭之中。被这些事情诱惑，如今来看，很廉价。雷古勒斯在死后的年月里反复告诉自己，但在那些时刻，他确确实实地感觉到胸腔里呼吸过自由的空气。

只有当和小天狼星布莱克在城堡或魁地奇球场上不期而遇时，雷古勒斯才会暂时从那种麻木的狂热中清醒过来。

有什么缓慢而沉重地撞击着他的肋骨，一次又一次。当他和小天狼星都扬起下巴，熟视无睹地与对方擦肩而过。

雷古勒斯不知道的是，他们就连高傲的模样都如此相似。

在很多个难以入眠的夜里，雷古勒斯被愧疚和自我厌恶折磨，为很多事情后悔过，但他没有为自己的骄傲后悔，从来没有为那个决定后悔。

从来没有为不向自己唯一的兄长求助而后悔。

 

***

 

雷古勒斯从没说过他真正信仰的是什么。

他的信仰在当时的同伴看来是想当然的。纯正血统，荣耀，智慧，更好的世界，改变一切。必要的时候，采取暴力手段。成为食死徒就意味着要抛弃邓布利多的那套假仁假义，否则还有其他结论吗？黑魔王默许了杀戮的理所当然。

雷古勒斯的纯血主义信仰似乎是很明显的。在战争年代，那种想法甚至是合理的。他的斯莱特林同僚在公众场合大肆谈论极端手段，雷古勒斯不经常发表意见，却总能感受到两束目光的注视。

安多米达，他最喜欢的堂姐，那种忧心忡忡的视线常常让雷古勒斯觉得苦恼，甚至，偶尔他会孩子气地回瞪对方一眼，发出无声警告。

另外一个关注者来自高年级的格兰芬多。

詹姆波特。

很多时候，他会旁若无人地观察雷古勒斯，并自认掩饰得非常好。

不久之后，雷古勒斯就意识到，那目光里没有敌意，更多的是遗憾。而坐在詹姆波特身旁的小天狼星没有朝自己投过哪怕漫不经心的一瞥。

（斯莱特林的同伴们窃窃私语，语气中带着恶毒和憎恨，说小天狼星布莱克是个纯血统的叛徒。）

死后的岁月里，关注魔法界的发展是一段艰难的时光，预言的泄露，朋友之间反目成仇，年轻的母亲在绿光中倒下。雷古勒斯偶尔感觉自己像个攥紧魔杖的哑炮一样笨拙无力，而这些本来都可以避免，他本该做得更多。其他的人只需祈祷，只需悲伤，其他人的生活被战争毁掉，然后在这个世界得到新生，雷古勒斯不是那样。在他受尽折磨却不动声色的面具背后，他没有泄露一星半点他的灵魂，没有泄露一星半点他的心。

因为他的信仰，各种意义上，都是不可告人的。

 

***

 

雷古勒斯从来没对这个世界的人说过小天狼星布莱克。即使对着安娜*也没有。

他从来没对他们提起，那个领口敞开，荒诞不经的格兰芬多兄长。他们的童年有过短暂的快乐时光。他送给雷古勒斯各种各样搜集来的稀奇古怪的麻瓜玩意儿。他在黑暗阴沉的旧宅里紧握着他的手。他替他挨下鞭子和毒咒。他曾在九月一日前夜溜进雷古勒斯的房间，打断他收拾行李，索要干净的衬衫，漫不经心地安抚雷古勒斯入学前的紧张。

雷古勒斯只是双手抱在脑后，独自漫步在开满野花的草地中。

金发少女带着好奇的眼神，拽住雷古勒斯的长袍，轻轻地唤他名字。他们在晴好的天气里放风筝。他们围坐在阿不思家的壁炉前吃盖勒特烤焦的饼干。雷古勒斯放下喝空的茶杯。所有人都会猜测，但他们决不会知道。

如果他们曾经听到小天狼星布莱克这个名字，那不会是从雷古勒斯的口中说出。

 

***

 

雷古勒斯死前从没让任何人知道是他策划了那场叛逃。把挂坠盒塞在克利切手里，让哭得上气不接下气的家养小精灵幻影移形离开。

是他，而不是哪一个格兰芬多，相信勇气和冒险能带来改变。是他，一个布莱克，一个斯莱特林，把黑魔王送上了死亡之路。逞英雄。傻得可怜。

“我知道 当你读到这封信时，我已经死了，但是我想让你知道：是我发现了你的这个秘密，我已经拿走了真的魂器并将它尽快销毁。我甘冒一死，为你遇到命中对手时只是个血肉之躯的凡人。”

泡在冰冷的湖水里，那些像死亡一样冰冷、没有血肉的胳膊，紧紧地从身后把他抱住，然后缓缓地、但毫不犹豫地带着他往湖底沉去。雷古勒斯闭上眼睛，眼前闪过很多画面，他宁愿默默无闻地死去，而不是像他那位不得了的兄长一样，成为愚蠢的焦点，靶子。

然而他没有死去。没有彻底地死去。

他像戴了红字的罪人，他的嘴里永久萦绕着湖水的冰冷腥气。

在见到小天狼星之前，他甚至说服了自己，自己才是那个被遗弃了的人。

 

***

 

雷古勒斯从来没说过他感到抱歉。没有真正地说过。

你或许觉得他说过。那些黑暗的日子里，他被迫藏在兜帽下，脸色惨白，浑身发颤，跪在几具尸体旁呕吐。

但后来，他的眼睛几乎都不眨。他用烈火威士忌充满自己的胃，直到最后时刻。

他清楚意识到，他所做的一切都是错误的，是鲜血，是废墟，无关血统，只为满足一个偏狭疯狂的人的杀戮欲望。

如果雷古勒斯选择哭泣，也许他不会来到这个世界。

死后的岁月里，雷古勒斯被问了很多，回答得很少。他竭力维持着布莱克家族式的骄傲外表。他的忏悔是无声的。他不说他听从了自己的良心。他不说他从来没认同过黑魔王。

那否认比任何否认更痛苦。因为他的悔恨比任何悔恨都要深。

 

*****

 

1996年

一个六月的夜晚，他从阿不思家回来，已经很晚。雷古勒斯摸索着口袋里的钥匙，门却在夜风中兀自打开。

他疑惑地皱眉，走进客厅。靠沙发的窗户半开，风卷席着窗帘，温柔地抚在他脸上。厨房里的壁炉不合时宜地熊熊燃烧。

在黑暗中雷古勒斯站立了半晌，然后他才注意沙发上那个昏睡的身影。一个略微有些疲惫的黑发少年，呼吸带着久违的熟悉的节奏，还穿着一件金红相间的格兰芬多校服。十六岁的小天狼星布莱克。

一切就像是一幅精心的画作，又像是一场太过美好的梦境。雷古勒斯定在原地，双颊发烧，飘然于狂喜和巨大的悲痛之中。他注视着小天狼星的睡颜，那熟悉又陌生的轮廓没有丝毫改变，却悄然褪去了平日的锐气和淡漠。雷古勒斯的心脏被紧紧攥住，眼泪涌上来，窗里透进来的月光如同光环，静静地在他头顶燃烧。

小天狼星的领口半敞，双眼紧闭，他的长发墨黑蓬乱，一只手垂落在地毯上，掌心向上似乎是在恳求。雷古勒斯的心颤动着，从震惊中解脱出来。

他俯下身去，手掌轻轻拂过那微蹙的眉毛，触觉温暖得令人惊讶，仿佛世界上全部的温暖和希望都聚集于这副瘦削的身板里。

“哥哥——”雷古勒斯低声说。

这是他死后所说过的，最温柔的两个字。

 

*阿利安娜的昵称


End file.
